New Lives
by Charmed Shannon
Summary: This is the sequel to The Power of Three, Six, Or Nine. Can't stand alone. This one is mostly about Phoebe and Cole. Please r/r.
1. Default Chapter

This "chapter" is just info that you need for the story... and some other info. This story can't stand-alone.  
  
  
Seven years later:  
  
Piper and Leo are still happily married and live next door to the manor on the left with their six-year-old daughter Melinda, who has begun to freeze things and is learning to orb. Piper still owns P3 and Leo is still a whitelighter. Piper's powers have grown and she can speed up time and reverse it now.  
  
  
Prue and Frank are also happily married. They have been married for two years. Prue still works at 415 and Frank got a job as an ADA. They live next door to the manor on the right side, with their one-year-old daughter Charity. Prue's powers have also grown and she can now move things without looking at them.  
  
  
Phoebe and Cole have been happily married for four years. Prue and Piper gave them the manor as a wedding present. Phoebe has begun teaching about psychology (but only once a week due to demons and such), also, she is able to control her powers and is now able to talk to people telepathically, no need for the cell-phone. Cole got his job back as an ADA and has become a DA. They have a five-year-old daughter named Lily, who has started levitating and shimmering.  
  
  
You have to remember who Kevin was. He helped with the demon in the last   
story. In chapter 1 you learn something about Phoebe and in chapter 2 you learn something about Kevin. Remember: Phoebe, Cole and Frank are all half demons. Phoebe is half witch too.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters. I own Kevin, Lily,   
Charity, Melinda, Frank and anyone or thing that you haven't seen in Charmed.   



	2. Kidnapped

New Lives  
  
Chapter 1 Kidnapped  
  
Piper knocked on the door to the manor. "Phoebe!" She yelled as she got   
inside.  
"Aunt Piper." Lily squealed as she ran to her from the stairs.  
"Hey flower." Piper used the name for Lily, since a lily is a flower,   
"Where's your mom, and dad." She asked as she picked Lily up.  
"Mommy." Lily looked up, "And daddy..." She looked down.  
"Oh..." Piper smiled, "So, mommy is in the attic and daddy is in the   
basement."  
Lily nodded and climbed down. She ran over to the basement door and opened   
it. She walked through the door and down the stairs, Piper followed her.  
"Hey Cole." Piper said.  
"Oh, hey Piper." Cole looked up from his papers and stood up. "Work." He   
groaned. Piper laughed. Cole looked down at Lily, "Hey sweetie." He picked her   
up and asked, "Where's mommy?"  
Lily looked up again and this time Piper and Cole laughed. They walked up   
the stairs all the way to the attic. "Mommy!" Lily yelled as they got to the   
door.  
"Oh, hey Piper." Phoebe said putting her book down, "Where's Leo?"  
"He's outside talking to Melinda about using her powers." Piper smiled.  
"I'll go down and get Melinda's things." Cole said leaving, Lily followed   
him.  
"Are you sure you don't mind taking Melinda?" Piper asked.  
"I am sure." Phoebe laughed, "I think that you and Leo need time alone.   
Plus, Prue and Frank also need some, so Charity is coming and you know how Mel   
likes to spend time with her cousins."  
"And whenever you and Cole need alone time you can just drop Lily by, you   
know that." Piper said as Phoebe walked downstairs.  
"Yeah." Phoebe said, "Now you two just go and have fun ok." She added as   
Cole walked in with Melinda's bag. Melinda ran in a second later with Leo behind   
her, "Aunt Phoebe." She ran to her aunt and hugged her.  
"We'll see you tomorrow." Leo bent down and kissed Melinda on the cheek.  
"Bye Daddy. Bye Mommy." Melinda waved as Phoebe pushed Leo and Piper out   
the door.  
When Phoebe finally got them out she let out a sigh, "What does your   
mother do with the babysitter?" Melinda and Lily laughed.   
Then the doorbell ran again and Prue and Frank came in carrying Charity,   
"Hey guys." Prue said as Cole took Charity's bag. Prue bent down and gave Lily   
and Melinda both two kisses on the cheek.  
Frank had handed Charity to Phoebe and said, "So, we'll see you guys   
tomorrow." They both nodded and Prue and Frank left.  
Melinda looked at Lily and said, "Come one Lils." She ran up the stairs   
with Lily behind her.  
"Where are they off to?" Cole asked.  
"They're kids. They could be off to anywhere." Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, and one of them is ours." Cole smiled.  
Phoebe put her arms around his shoulders, "Yeah... did you ever think we   
were gonna have one?" She asked.  
"No..." He kissed her, "I though and think that were gonna have at least   
two." He smiled again.  
Phoebe laughed a little and pulled him in for another kiss. Just then   
Charity started crying. She picked her up and then headed toward the kitchen to   
start dinner. Cole went upstairs looking for Lily and Melinda. He found them in   
Lily's room coloring. "Hey kids." He said as he sat on the floor next to them.  
"Guess what?" Melinda asked.  
"What Mel?" Cole smiled. Melinda always loved guessing games.  
"I'm learning to orb. Daddy's teaching me." Melinda smiled.  
"That's very good." Cole told her, "I just started teaching Lily how to   
shimmer. Right flower?"  
"Yeah daddy." Lily smiled and shimmered onto his lap, "See."   
Melinda smiled and orbed next to them. They all laughed and Melinda and   
Lily went back to coloring. "Can I help?" Cole asked.  
"Yeah daddy... help us color." Lily gave him a black crayon and he bent   
over what they were coloring. It was a witch on a broomstick. "Color in the...   
cat." She took out a brown crayon and started coloring the broom as Melinda took   
another black crayon and colored the witch's hat.  
In about an hour Phoebe called, "Cole, Lily, Melinda! Dinner!"  
The kids raced downstairs. Cole took Charity from Phoebe and put the baby   
in the highchair. Phoebe gave each person a plate and a fork as Cole handed out   
cups. "What're we having Aunt Phoebe?" Melinda asked.  
"Well, since I'm not your mother, we are having macaroni and cheese."   
Phoebe put two spoons on everyone's plate. Charity ate happily as Cole sat next   
to her and took one bite for himself of macaroni, then gave her some of her own   
food.  
While Cole and Phoebe were cleaning phoebe told him, "Darryl should be   
here any minute. I just gotta talk to him... Where are Mel and Lily?"  
"They're in the baby's room with Charity." Cole answered, "Good thing we   
have the crib from when Lily was a year old." Just then the doorbell rang. Cole   
watched as Phoebe went and got it. He continued cleaning.  
Phoebe and Darryl walked into the kitchen, "Hey Cole." Darryl smiled   
weakly.  
Cole nodded. They weren't the best of friends. "Get along." Phoebe said.  
"Sure." Cole said. They shook hands. Cole left the room. He walked up the   
stairs to the baby's room. "Hey kids." He said as he passed Charity in the crib.   
He sat down next to Lily on the floor and helped them finish the picture they   
had been working on before.  
About two hours later, Phoebe came up, "Mel, Lily, its bedtime." They went   
down the hall to Lily's room. Lily climbed into her bed as Melinda climbed into   
the extra one.   
"Night Melinda." Phoebe kissed the girl and walked over to Lily's bed and   
kissed her,   
"Goodnight my flower." She walked to the door. Cole blew kisses to each of   
the girls and then followed Phoebe. He turned off the light and closed the door.  
The next morning, Phoebe was downstairs getting Charity ready to go home   
and Cole was upstairs on the phone with Leo. Cole hung up the phone and was on   
the stairs when he called, "Melinda!" Melinda ran out of the kitchen. "Your mom   
is on the way." Melinda nodded and went back to the kitchen. Cole walked into   
the living room and sat next to Phoebe.   
"Hey." She said and she kissed him.  
"Franks on his way." Cole told her. Phoebe nodded, "Where is Lily?" He   
asked.  
"Upstairs in her room." Cole told her. Just then the doorbell rang. Piper   
and Frank walked in, "Melinda!" Cole called.  
Melinda walked into the room, "Get your stuff..." Piper told her. Melinda   
ran up the stairs.  
Phoebe handed Charity to Frank. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Everyone   
raced up the stairs to Lily's room. They ran into the room and found Melinda   
unconscious on the floor. Piper started to yell for Leo, while Cole searched for   
Lily, "She's not here." He said panicking.  
Leo orbed in and saw Melinda. As he healed her he asked, "What happened?"   
No one answered. They didn't know how. Melinda sat up, "Daddy!" She hugged him   
and started crying, "He took Lily!"  
"Who Mel? Who took Lily?" Phoebe asked. Melinda looked up and shrugged,   
still crying.   
"The book. You'll be able to recognize them right, Melinda?" Piper asked.   
Melinda nodded calming down.   
They went to the attic. They flipped through the book. Frank went and got   
Prue. Cole was pacing. Phoebe was sitting down with her head in her hands.   
Charity was on the floor, just sitting. Piper flipped the pages of the book as   
Melinda looked at the pictures. "That's it." She said.   
The picture was of a dark blue demon with black in various spots. Piper   
read out loud, "What most don't know is that there is a demon who has one job   
and one job only. Tenecrat. His job is to collect all demon children and make   
sure they grow in the power of evil. Though, only children of half or all demon   
blood." Phoebe practically collapsed in her chair. She put her head back in her   
hands and started crying softly.   
Cole took her in his arms, "How do we find him?" He asked.  
"You can't." Phoebe said picking her head up.  
"What do you mean?" Prue asked.  
"I mean that we can't. He shields himself and no one can find him." She   
sighed, "He works alone, and no one has ever been able to track him."  
"How do you know this?" Leo asked.  
"I remember. After I was born, my dad was always worried whenever a demon   
attacked. The, when I was 10, Tenecrat came. He had waited until my powers had   
grown. He killed my father, failed to kill my mother, and took me. I told you   
guys that the historical center said that my mother took care of me until I was   
18, well, I was in Tenecrat's care until then. My mother just pretended to have   
taken care of me. Tenecrat took me to the underworld and kept me there." Phoebe   
sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Can't believe I remember all that." She   
smiled weakly.  
"So what do we do?" Frank asked.  
"We wait." Phoebe said, "Until she comes back."  
The silence was back. Melinda was scared and everyone else was worried.  
  



	3. Return of Two

Chapter 2  
Return of Two  
  
10 years later....  
  
Phoebe picked up the bag that they were bringing to the park and called,   
"Cole! Tim! Are you all set?"  
Cole walked down the stairs with Tim on his shoulders. They left the house and laughed along the way.  
At the park Tim just ran around and played. Cole and Phoebe sat on the blanket they set out. "So are we going to P3 tonight?" Cole asked.  
"Yeah, with Tim." Phoebe answered. Piper had decided to have a kid's night at the club. Kids, ages 0-17, could come.  
"Ok." Cole said as he got up and ran after Tim.   
Phoebe laughed as she watched them. Then she looked around. Something was in the air. A happiness that she hadn't felt since... she looked back at Cole and Tim and smiled. She sighed then got up and caught Tim.  
That night, Phoebe was holding Time and Cole was talking with Leo. The club was packed with kids who were dancing and drinking soda. Phoebe watched some kids walk in. She then noticed that one looked familiar, "Piper." She nudged her sister next to her.  
"Yeah Phoebe?" She was watching Melinda who was dancing with her boyfriend David.  
"Isn't that Kevin?" She asked pointing to a boy with brown hair.  
"Yeah it is. Who's that with him?" She aasked. A blonde girl about 15 walked in behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around he smiled and kissed her. Then he whispered something and they went to dance.  
Leo came over and they showed him Kevin, "Lucky. He has a night off." They laughed.  
The end of the night came quickly. After everyone left, Phoebe and Cole took Tim home to sleep. Melinda had left with David earlier. Prue and Frank had come with Charity, who is 11, and let because she didn't feel good. Piper and Leo were cleaning up now. Piper wiped the last table off then sat down, "What is it?" Leo asked her.  
"I'm just a little dizzy." Piper smiled. "Lets go." She hugged him and they orbed home.  
The next day Phoebe was walking in the cemetery. She remembered everything about Lily, even her favorite color. She walked to the mausoleum and sat down. Then she saw Kevin and that girl he was with. He was talking to her and she was nodding her head.  
"Ok, so I do this." She flicked her hand and sent a rock flying.  
"That's right Lils." Kevin told her.  
"Lils?" Phoebe thought.  
"And now we'll try to throw something without looking at it." Kevin said.  
"I can't. We already tried." Lily said.  
"Try again." He told her.  
"I can't do it." She replied and started to walk away, "I can't control it."  
"That's right Lily! Failure!" He yelled after her. Without turning around she flicked her hand a rock hit him in the arm. "There you go! Your parent's would be proud if they were here!"  
"But they're not. They are no where near here. And by what "they" tell me they are not even I this state." Lily complained.  
He smiled and said, "C'mon. I have a surprise for you." He held her close and orbed.  
Phoebe looked confused so she shimmered home, "hey." She said to Cole who was showing Tim how to control the energy balls he kept throwing.  
About an hour later, Kevin orbed in with Lily, "Hey!" he said but the girl hid behind the wall. He saw her and said, "Hold on a sec." He went behind the wall and whispered something. He came back to them and said, "She just needs a minute. For now umm..."  
"Can I ask you something that I've wanted to ask since we met?" Cole asked. Kevin nodded. "When and how did you die?" He asked.  
Kevin looked shocked, "I died in 1988, when I was 20. I was walking across the street and a car hit me. About two hours later I was surrounded by whitelighters."  
Cole and Phoebe nodded.  
"So that's how you died." Lily came out from behind the wall.  
"Guys..." Kevin put his hand in Lily's, "This is Lily."  
Lily smiled and looked at Kevin, "So they are..."  
"Yeah." Kevin laughed.  
"Lily?" Phoebe said. Kevin gave Lily a little push and she and Phoebe hugged. Cole just stood there shocked. Lily let go of Phoebe and looked at Cole.   
He put his hand on her and cheek and smiled. She hugged him. "This is Tim." Phoebe told her.   
"Hey, Tim." She smiled and Tim just hugged her.   
Then he let go and asked, "So you're my sister huh?"  
She laughed and said, "That's right."   
He smiled and said, "I've seen your pictures and I have something for you." He ran upstairs and in a few minutes he cam back with a piece of paper.   
"Here." He gave it to her.  
She flipped it over and saw that it was the witch that she, Melinda and   
Cole had colored together. She smiled, "Thank you." She hugged him again.  
Later that day, Prue, Frank, Charity, Piper and Leo had been reunited with   
Lily and Tim had gone to bed. "Where is Mel?" Piper asked Leo.  
Just then the door opened and Melinda walked in, "Hello?! I just got off work. Sorry, I'm late..."   
She looked at Lily. "Hey Mel." Lily said. She held up the picture of the witch and smiled.   
Melinda walked over to her and threw her arms around her little cousin. "I missed you flower." Lily laughed and hugged her again.  
"So, now that everyone has been reacquainted with Lils, we all want to know how you found her or how she found you." Phoebe said.  
"Well, I had been with a charge of mine when I saw this little girl, no older then six, say to this much bigger demon 'You say that no witch has defeated you, but how about just knock you out?' and then I saw her throw him against a wall and he hit his head. So, I took her up there with me, and since they didn't know who her parents were I was given her to look after. Then, about one year ago I saw this..." He pointed at Lily's shoulder. On it was what looked like a tattoo in the shape of a teardrop. "And knew who her parents were."  
"A symbol." Leo said.  
"What?" The rest looked confused.  
"And if I'm not mistaken..." He went over to Cole and Phoebe and said, "I think you, Phoebe, have one in the shape of a star on your hip and you, Cole, have one shaped like a moon on your back."  
They both looked, or in Cole's case asked someone else to look, and they saw that they did. "What do they mean?" Cole asked.  
"Well, the two people that have the star and the moon are destined to be together. The teardrop means that these people have been joined together and have created the most powerful person. Lily is the most powerful witch in the world." Kevin told them.  
They all were shocked by the idea, but they quickly got over it.  
After another hour of reminiscing they all left to go to bed. Kevin stayed   
a little longer just to kiss Lily good-bye. "So are you two a couple?" Phoebe asked Lily while they were getting ready to go to sleep.  
"Yeah." Lily smiled dreamily.  
"Do the Elders know?" Phoebe asked a little worried.  
"Yeah, were on "probation" just like Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo." Lily told her.  
Phoebe smiled, "I love hearing you say Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue, and Uncle   
Leo and Uncle Frank."  
"Yeah it's terrific." Cole said in the doorway. Lily and Phoebe laughed.  
"How about I end with..." She kissed each of them and on the stairs to go to her room she said, "Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad."  
Phoebe and Cole smiled and went to bed also.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/n: And maybe I will even do a sequel to this if I get anyone who wants one...   
bye.   
Shannon  
  



End file.
